


Cher Goes to the Woods

by UROPHILE



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UROPHILE/pseuds/UROPHILE
Summary: Groot finds his prison cell lonely after Rocket is transferred to an American Jail, but just as quickly as his depression sets in, a surprise "springs up."





	

Groot sits alone in his cell. The steel walls seemingly closing in around him. He can't take it much longer, although all of his thoughts seem to only formulate into, "I am Groot," he knows the true pain behind his thoughts lies between his thighs. He can feel the salty sap pooling within his woody hollow testicles. Throbbing, he extends his rigid tree dick up closer to his mouth. This is nothing like the morning wood he experiences every other day pushed tightly against the sweet cotton ass of Rocket Raccoon.  
His legs are growing weak as his sap blood pools into his seven foot long erection. His bittersweet juices growing ever more viscous as it makes its journey up his long, thick, totem pole of a cock. His tongue gently tickles his not-so-boney boner as his mouth encompasses his foliage. He suckles like a newborn hummingbird drinking nectar while his hands reach below to harvest the dripping sap.  
A giggle erupted from behind the tinted plexiglass door that Groot had previously trusted with his privacy. "I heard a noise, I thought you might need help with something... looks like I was right," Cher said, stepping forward into the light while slowly unzipping her prison jumpsuit to reveal the extra face hidden beneath it precisely where her belly-button had once been. The face was familiar, it was that of Groot's long time friend Rocket who he had recently lost in a tragic prison redistribution that landed Rocket to under control of the reptilian government of the far-off country known as America, incidentally Cher originated from the very same place.  
"I... am Groot"   
"That's right big boy" Rocket chimed, obviously excited to once again see his massive pulsating fetching stick.  
"I....I am Groot"  
"They switched the prisoners from this prison to the American one before the Americans left to come here. I was one of the Americans that got transferred and after seeing the tears Rocket wept for you I knew I had no choice. We morphed together so he could come back to be with you."  
“I’m back baby!” Rocket jeered from Cher’s midriff, “now let’s get down to business.”  
Groot scooched back in his chair to allow more standing room in his cell, after all, his seven foot long erection had now nearly doubled in size.   
Cher, and subsequently Rocket, stepper farther into the bleak chamber that was housing the tall sentient tree man.  
“Weird how a tree could grow such a big… branch… with no sunlight,” Cher said, reaching out to stroke the large “branch” in question.   
Groot blushed and shivered as she began stroking it faster and faster. Rocket began to lick the little bit of it that he could reach.   
Then, like a lumberjack, Cher swiftly pulled an ax straight out of her own fucking ass and chopped a piece of Groots mahogany cock off. Groot squealed in delight as Rocket licked his lips. Cher began feeding the severed penis bit to Rocket as if he were an industrial wood chip machine. Groot was unsatisfied with the pace at which Rocket was ingesting his flesh and grabbed Cher by the small of her back and jammed the piece farther into Rockets mouth. Rocket gagged as spit dribbled out of his mouth, only further fueling Groots already ten-story penis to reach higher and higher.   
Groot used two tentacle-like vines to grab Cher by the hips and raise her high into the sky until she finally landed safely on Groots monumental zucchini. Her fingernails dug deep into his woody flesh as she positioned herself to take all one hundred feet of Groot inside of her.   
Before she had even engulfed his schlong within her she let out a loud, scream-like, moan. Rocket smirked and winked at Groot.   
“Don’t worry about any external stimulation, I’ve got it covered, internally.”  
Groot grunted and began to blush again.  
Cher finally released her vice-like grip on Groots member and began her descend. Groots dinger ripped through her like it’s name was Jack. Pushing her insides out through her mouth, Groots johnson shook with arousal.  
When she reached her final destination at the end of the ninety-degree incline her body snapped back up, re-ingesting her organs as she flew the two hundred feet to meet her uvula which rested peacefully on Groots foreskin.  
Next, it was Rockets turn.   
With the grace of a gazelle. Cher climbed back to the ground.   
“I am Groot…” Groot wearily declared.  
“Oh, shut up you big tree,” Rocket replied coldly, despite his glow never leaving his face.  
“I am GROOT”  
“I heard you the first time… we’ve done this before Groot… you don’t have to be such a worry woundwort. I’ll be fine.”  
With that, Cher and Rocket climbed carefully inside of Groots testicles. They began kicking and screaming as his juices began to flow faster and faster into the cock cocoon that hung elegantly from Groots limbs.   
They felt the sack shake as their kicks were met with squeezes by the friendly wood giant. Finally, the release.   
Cher and Rocket shot out up Groots shaft as if he were Old Faithful and they were simply steam. Cher allowed his sap to seep deep into her orifices. She felt it fill her anus as her stomach began to swell. Then, as quickly as it began, it was over.   
They rested, breathless, on Groots cock.  
Before they could catch their breath, Groot picked Cher up and placed her on his tongue, spread eagle.  
He began thrusting his tongue forward and backwards in order to Stimulate Chers Senses™.  
“I… am Groot…” He said with a mouthful of Cher.  
“I-I can’t stop this feeling, deep inside of me. Girl. you don’t realize what you do to me. When you hold me in your arms so tight, you let me know everything’s alright. I’m hooked on a feeling, I’m high on believing, that you’re in love with me. Lips as sweet as candy, its taste is on my mind, girl, you got me thirsty for another cup of wine. Got a bug from you girl but I don’t need no cure, I’ll just stay a victim if I can for sure. All the good love when we’re all alone. keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on. I’m hooked on a feeling, I’m high on believing, that you’re in love with me .All the good love when we’re all alone. keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on. I’m hooked on a feeling, I’m high on believing, that you’re in love with me. I’m hooked on a feeling, I’m high on believing, that you’re in love with me. I said I’m hooked on a feeling, I’m high on believing, that you’re in love with me.” Cher sang wistfully.   
Groot moaned at the melodic sound of Cher’s ballad. While he moaned Cher and Rocket slipped off of his clammy tongue, as they fell, Cher managed to grip a branch protruding slightly above the surface of the otherwise cylindrical tree cock, like a vein. Like an orangutang scaling the side of a Giant Redwood, Cher’s body pressure decreased as the altitude grew. When she reached her final destination, she plopped, exhausted, ass first, onto Groots phallic vein. She began jumping, her feet pressed firmly into the outer side of the vein. Cher ignored the splinters digging deeper and deeper into her hands, breathlessly, she whimpered, “Barack… Barack…. Barck my Bama.”  
Suddenly, her anus tore, and she plummeted seventy feet to the ground.   
Undeterred, Cher and Rocket mounted the cock once again. Groot broke out his bottle of Purell™, and poured the aqueous solution into his mouth and gargled it deep within his arbaratious mouth cave.   
When he was finished, he removed the purell from his mouth and lubricated the surrounding branches. He lifted Cher by the loose flab of skin that hung where her anus once thrived.   
With great agony, Groot shapeshifted the branches that his face composed of into smaller tree dicks. The process was extremely painful, but he wished to see nothing more than sap flowing vigorously from Rocket’s begging mouth.  
Delicately, he shoved Cher onto his face cock and placed another deep inside of Rocket’s gaping cum bucket that is sometimes used to speak and eat.   
Rocket whispered sharply into Groot’s ear, his breath condensing on his brow, his words muffled from the giant log lodged deeply in his tiny, tiny raccoon mouth, “Just a little longer, I’m… I’m gonna McFreakin’ lose it.”  
“I...am… GROOT,” he screams with a final pump, his chlorophyll dripping slowly from her meat pocket.  
Abruptly, Cher’s body began to shake, Rocket screamed in distress as his face tore from the muscles it had joined with in order to morph into Cher’s succulent, beautiful, belly. In just under a minute, Rocket was now free from the fleshy chamber of Cher. Groot had fucked his way into freedom.


End file.
